Birthday Plans
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: ONCEST WARNING! BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR ALEXIA H. It's Greed and Oncie's birthday! and Oncie doesn't really think Greed-ler is planning anything. He is wrong, but of course, only Greed and we know it. DON'T LIKE SELFXSELF, LEAVE!


_**A/N: Hey-oh! Fujoshi101 here with a birthday present for Alexia H. I believe birthdays deserve to best of the best, so I hope I created this perfect. It's Greed and Oncie's birthday, and they want to spend it together.**_

 _ **TO Alexia: Happy Birthday, you are one of the best people out there. You are sweet, loving, and I just love your personality. Don't know how you look, but bet it's beautiful!**_

 _ **BTW: Fans speculate Once-ler's zodiac is Cancer, so I'm making their birthday be July 1st. wait. That's TODAY! Happy birthday, Alexia AND Oncie~! ^W^**_

 _ **Birthday Plans**_

"Hey, Greed. Do you know what tomorrow is?" Oncie asked, leaning over the arm of his chair that was by Greed-ler's. Oncie said it casually, he wasn't sure if Greed was going to care.

"Our birthday?" Greed answered blankly, signing papers.

"Yep!" Once-ler smiled, "So, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

Greed chuckled, "You should know, Baby."

Oncie giggled as he leaned back in his chair and continued knitting. Once-ler still wasn't sure if Greed-ler cared about their birthday. Sometimes, the green-clad man really confused Oncie.

Greed, on the other hand, did care about their birthday. He actually had a special plan for them. He made the plans since last week, he really wanted to show Oncie how he cares for him. Screw his own birthday, he was doing this for Oncie. He was giving the younger Once-ler something back after all he has done for him. Oncie took care of him when he was sick, He calmed Greed down when he was fuming mad, all the times The Once-ler saved his ass from the Lorax. Greed wanted to make sure Oncie knew how much he means to him. Speaking of which, he had to make a call.

"Hey, Oncie. Can you go look over the factory for a second?" Greed-ler asked.

Once-ler looked at the other, "Sure, but why?"

"I have a strange feeling something is happening." He lied.

"Oh, okay." Oncie stood up. Greed grabbed the other's hand. Oncie looked at Greed and got closer. The green-clad man pulled the grey-clad one so he was eye-level.

"Greed?" Oncie blushed. The said man didn't speak, he just stared in the other's eyes before using his other hand to cup his face. Greed-ler leaned forward and kissed the Once-ler. Oncie moaned, blushing and placing the hand that wasn't being held on Greed's shoulder. They stayed like this for a minute before they separated. The Once-ler smiled and stood up.

"Love you, Greedy."

"Love you, Oncie."

Greed stared as that ass walked out of the doors, moving up and down as he strutted. Greed whistled at it as the doors closed. He heard a scoff outside. The older Once-ler laughed briefly as he reached for the phone, excited. He was gonna make this the best birthday Oncie has ever had.

 _ **~~~~~Line Break(Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~!)~~~~~**_

Greed woke up to the smell of pancakes and Oncie saying 'greedy'. Greed-ler stirred a bit, feeling the silk sheets move around him. He felt the bed creek, signaling that the Once-ler crawled on the bed.

"hmgh...Oncie?" Greed pried his eyes open. The first thing he saw was those blue eyes, shining at Greed-ler. Then he caught sight of Oncie's smiling face. It made Greed smile back.

"Morning, Sleepyhead! It's our birthday!" Oncie cheered, holding two plates with stacks of pancakes with three marshmallows each.

"Morning, Babycakes." Greed yawned, stretching. He sat up and took the plate.

"Thank you." Greed smiled.

Oncie waved, "No problem."

They began eating. Greed, putting syrup and butter on his pancakes while Oncie squished his marshmallows between the stacks and pouring some syrup over it. Greed looked over at the clock. _8:56_ A.M. They had plenty of time to get to the surprise. Greed and Oncie took the day off, so they had the whole day to get to the surprise.

"So, what are we going to do today, Greed-ler?"

Greed smiled, "I don't know, haven't thought about it much."

Oncie moved his eyebrows, not surprised, "Oh? Then you wouldn't mind if we visited mom, then?"

Greed felt his eye twitch, he hated their mother and Oncie knew it. All she was was a bum and a bitch. All she cared about was money. But Greed-ler couldn't say no to Oncie, he was doing that face again. That face he makes when he gets excited to do something. He had his hands in the middle of his crossed legs, making his shoulders round out. His freckles were spreading in anxiety, excited about the answer. His dimples were showing cutely. Oncie's eyes were wide and even more blue than usual.

"Sure. Anything for you." Greed stated, pinching those cheeks. Oncie's eyebrows rose in excitement.

"Really? YAY!" The younger wrapped his arms around the older's neck, body leaning forward from the stretch. Greed chuckled, hugging back.

Oncie giggled, "Thank you, Greedy!"

"You're welcome." Greed stared out the window to see clouds over the horizon. He shrugged them off, deciding they were going away from the Truffula Valley.

After they got dressed (Greed, in his usual green pinstriped suit and Oncie in a grey tank top and tan khakis.) Oncie dragged Greed-ler toward their mother's room that was on the other side of the building. Greed silently cursed fate for them having the zodiac known for being a homebody. When they got to the doors labeled 'once-ler's family' Oncie turned around and started adjusting Greed's tie.

"Now, be nice. She's your mom too and she just wants to wish us a happy birthday."

"Fine." Greed-ler growled. Oncie knocked on the doors and the right one opened, showing Brett. Greed was not expecting the whole family to be there right now.

"Well howdy, fellas! Happy birthday!" Brett said. Greed winced, forgetting his family are farm people.

"Hi, Brett!" Oncie cheered, hugging him.

"Hello, Brett." Greed-ler handed his hand in a handshake. Brett looked at the hand then just ignored it, hugging the green-clad man instead. Greed grunted in surprise. He looked at Oncie who made a hugging gesture, telling Greed to hug back. The older Once-ler did as instructed, repeating 'for Oncie' in his head. Brett stopped hugging and ran into the room, yelling.

"Hey, y'all! Oncie and Greed-ler are here!"

Once Brett said that, Oncie pulled Greed in through the doors. They saw Aunt Grizelda in the kitchen with their mom, they were drinking coffee. Uncle Ubb was watching sports with Chet. When they heard the two's names, they quickly stopped and stood up with respect. Greed-ler liked that, but Oncie didn't. He shrugged it off, running to hug everyone. He first hugged Chet, then Uncle Ubb, then he ran to the kitchen to hug aunt Grizelda. Finally he hugged his mom.

"Mom! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Oncie. How is my birthday boy?" She cooed. Greed cringed.

"I'm great! Me and Greed came to see you guys!"

"You mean _Greed-ler_ decided to come with you to see us?" Grizelda said rudely.

Greed scoffed, "Nice to see you too, Aunt Grizelda." Everyone looked at the older Once-ler.

Oncie's mom broke the hug and went to Greed-ler, "Hey, Greedy. How are you? Happy birthday." She brought the green-clad man into her arms in a hug.

Greed hugged back timidly, "I'm good. Thank you."

Greed's mom stopped hugging, patting his cheek, "Son, why are you wearing a suit on a hot day like this?"

"I just felt like it." Greedler shrugged. Oncie walked up to Greed-ler.

"Alright. Just don't get too hot." She told.

Everyone else walked up and started saying their 'Happy Birthday's and talking all at once. Some asking for a few bucks, others asking what was new. Then their mother gasped.

"I made a cake for you two! Come, sit down!" She took Oncie's right hand and Greed's left hand, leading them to the table. The green-clad man took out his pocket watch. _1:35_ P.M.

"Is this going to take long?" Greed sat down, beginning to bounce his knee impatiently. Oncie elbowed Greed-ler as he sat down.

Oncie smiled, "What Greed-ler is trying to say is that he wants to know when can we eat."

"Not long. I actually have it done. I just have to put frosting on it." Their mother opened the refrigerator and took out the uniced cake. Oncie smiled wide at it. It was three layers of Truffle Butter cake. Greed involuntarily smiled as well. Truffle Butter was their favorite flavored cake. She placed the plate in front of the two and rummaged for vanilla frosting. When she found it, she squeezed the tube and the substance landed on top of the cake. The white creme spread around the cake as their mother used a comb-like thing. The sight made Greed smirk, his mind going to the gutter. Oncie caught sight of Greed-ler's smirk and knew what he was thinking about. He blushed, punching the other's shoulder lightly. When their mother finished icing the cake, she asked them if they wanted to lick the frosting spreader. Oncie cheered happily, taking it with a 'thanks' and licked some off the edge. Greed-ler thanked their mother too and looked at Oncie. The sight of his happy face made Greed smile lovingly, leaning against his knuckle. Oncie noticed the older Once-ler. He held the kitchen item out to Greed for a lick. With his smile grown wider, Greed-ler leaned forward and licked some off. Once-ler blushed before taking the thing back.

No one else noticed any of this. Oncie and Greed were surprised when the lights gone out. Greed-ler stood up abruptly, confused and ready for anything to happen. Oncie was still in his seat, holding on to Greed. That's when around the corner came the whole family with the cake in their mother's hands. There was a candle at both sides of the top of the cake. One colored blue and the other candle colored green. in the middle was the words: ' _Happy Birthday, Oncie and Greedy! Hope you have a great one!_ ' The words were kind of dim because of how candlelight was the only light. Once-ler squealed happily when their family started singing 'Happy Birthday'

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Once-ler and Greed-ler. Happy birthday to you!"

Chet and Brett continued, "You're growing old. You have grey hair! you look like a monkey, and you smell like one too!"

Greed and Oncie smiled at the song before blowing out their candles. Greed blew out Oncie's candle and Oncie blew out Greed's candle. When their mom put the cake on the counter, Brett and Chet started up about a slice of cake. The oldest Onceler checked his pocket watch. _2:46_ P.M. That made Greed wince.

When they finally left the area, Oncie was rubbing his belly contently. Greed-ler wrapped his arm around the Once-ler's waist.

"That was fun, Greedy. Thanks for letting us visit our family." Oncie placed his hand on Greed's chest while they continued walking. The green-clad man kissed his forehead.

"Your welcome. Hey, can we go back to the room so I can change?"

"Sure!"

They walked to their side of the building and Greed went into their room. He changed into a emerald colored tank top with a dark swirl patterns creating a type of design. Then he put on black skater shorts with hit pocket watch hooked to the pocket. He took it out and looked. _4:25_. He had to hurry. If he didn't, then everything he did would be for nothing. He walked outside to see Mustache standing there, talking to Oncie.

Oncie turned to look at the other, "Hey, Greed! Lorax came by to say Happy birthday!"

"Oh?" Greed said calmly.

Lorax, "Yah. Happy birthday, Greedpole."

"Thanks, Mustache."

"What are you wearing? It's so different than what you wear!" Lorax laughed.

Oncie got closer to Greed, "I think it's hot." He blushed as he pulled on the waist of Greed's shirt.

Greed pulled Oncie closer, "Thank you, Baby. That deserves another birthday kiss." Greed-ler placed his lips on Once-ler's passionately. Oncie moaned. Greed opened one eye to see The Lorax fake gag. Chuckling, Greed broke the kiss and Oncie turned to Mustache.

"So, what is going on in the world of nature, Lorax?" Oncie asked.

"Well, we still have a quarter of the Truffula valley still with trees, so that's good. But we still need to keep that!" The Lorax glared at Greed.

"Hey, No one is dead!" Greed defended.

"But someone might!"

"Hey! Hey! Let's not fight today, okay?!" Oncie stated, getting in between them.

"Okay." Mustache nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it for you." The green-clad man flirted. That's when he heard it. the _plish plash_ of water against glass.

"What is that?" Greed asked, frozen in place. He felt the blood from his face disappeared and his heart go into his stomach. oncie looked at Greed-ler as The Lorax looked out the window.

"It's starting to rain." Mustache said calmly.

"Oh, really?" Oncie said, "Cool!" The Lorax and The younger jumped at a sound.

"No." The orange furball looked at Greed. He was the one saying it.

"No!" Greed repeated, a little louder. He ran to the window and looked out. There was grass getting wet as well as Melvin, who was finding shelter under a shed.

"Greedy?" Oncie asked, walking up to the man,whom was shaking violently.

"DAMN IT! Why didn't Mrs. Funtzler TELL me it was going to rain today?" Greed yelled.

Oncie jumped back at the outburst, "Greedy, tell me what's wrong." Greed gripped at his hair and turned around, teeth bared in anger.

"T-the FIREWORKS!" Greed angrily stomped to the secretary office, muttering 'all that money, all that time...' Oncie looked at the Lorax and both of them followed Greed-ler. When they got there, Greed-ler was throwing a cup of pens that was on the secretary's desk that wasn't there.

"WHERE IS THAT BITCH?"

"Greed... you told her to take the day off since you were."

Greed-ler clenched and unclenched his fist. The drops of rain that fell outside were taunting him. He grunted, punching through the wall.

Mustache looked at Oncie, "Um.. I'm just gonna go now."

"Yah, that would be best." Oncie agreed. The Lorax moved out the door and ran.

Oncie took the opportunity to go closer to Greed and he put a hand on his shoulder. The touch made Greed-ler jump.

"Greedy, tell me what's wrong."

Greed turned to The Once-ler, "Oncie, I'm so sorry. I had something planned for you on our birthday. So, I'm disappointed.

"What was it?"

"Fireworks. I spent a week buying and negotiating for fireworks that usually are bought for fourth of July. I then had some workers set them up outside. I was going to have them set them off at sunset, as a birthday present. I'm so sorry, Oncie!" Greed's voice broke a bit. He was so upset. After all he done, all his work went down the drain.

Oncie smiled, "Aw. You were gonna do that for me?" He hugged onto Greed-ler lovingly.

"B-but I wasn't able to!"

"That doesn't matter. I know it would have been beautiful. What happened happened. It wasn't anyone's fault but the weather." Oncie hugged tighter, drawing Greed to hug back.

"Plus, Greed, it is the thought that counts. I love you, Greed."

Greed-ler smiled, "I love you too, Oncie. I love you so much."

A few hours later, it was night. The rain stopped. Greed-ler and Once-ler went outside to check and see if the fireworks survived. The gunpowder-filled items were soaked. Greed pouted slightly. Oncie pecked the older's cheek.

"Thank you for trying. Happy birthday." He held onto the green-clad man's hand.

Greed smiled, "Your welcome. Happy birthday." Oncie looked over to the side to see a flash of green light that appeared then disappeared. The light multiplied when Oncie noticed.

Once-ler smiled, "I know a different firework we can play with!"

"What?" Greed was confused. Oncie pointed at the fireflies and Greed got the memo. They spent the night admiring the blinking lights, sitting on a stump and holding their hands.

 _ **A/N: *smiles* I know, lame. But I think it gave a sort of 'Disney' or 'Cartoon Network' (the old one, not the new one) feel. I love you all!**_

 _ **To Alexia: Greed and Oncie would like to tell you Happy Birthday.**_

 _ **Greed: Happy birthday, Alexia!**_

 _ **Oncie: And may you have the best one yet! *kisses your cheek***_

 _ **Greed: Hey, that was my kiss!**_


End file.
